With You at Blue Rose
by ArisaLyeanna
Summary: A new girl came but the first thing she was told that she had to stay at the dorm full of boys! WHAT! Not any dorm, but full of hot and popular boys! But the girl with the help of principal kept a big secret from the school. Requested by Kirazu Haruka.
1. The New Students

Halo! ^_^

This is a request story by _Kirazu Haruka_. This story only consist Asian family and some Europeans but not all. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Caution: **Country and human names use. It always switch so pay attention! Consist of cross-dressing! (My fav! XD)

* * *

Okay! This was weird! She had just passed the entering exam and immediately attended the most prestige school in the world, Hetalia Academy a week after that! That was… too quick!

In front of one of the school dorm, stood a young girl around sixteen about four feet in height with a shoulder-length straight dark-brown hair with a matched eyes and a fair skin that was covered by a long black skirt and a long sleeve white sweater completed with a blue sky scarf around her neck. She wore a black dolly shoes that matched her feet perfectly. It was a bit cold at spring season. The girl sighed as she scanned the dorm in front of her. _"This won't work. He's not here. "_

"Iggy, look! There's a girl in front of our dorm!" shouted a new voice that came from her back. She turned to find the source of the voice only to made her nearly stumbled by a pair of sea blue eyes met with her dark chocolate one. However, the man was able to catch her by her waist before she could fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" said the tall blonde still holding her by her waist.

The girl could felt that her cheeks were burn and turned slightly pink but she tried to control her voice as she replied, "Y-Yes… T-Thank you… Could you pl-"

_BAM!_

A smacked on the blonde head causes her to gasped and unable to finish her sentences as the blond whined in pain.

"Oww!!! What was that for Iggy?" as he turned his head slightly to met with another blond but with a pair of emerald eyes.

"Cut it off, you git! We don't need another pervert after that frog!" barked the one called 'Iggy' at the American angrily as more people coming from his back.

Realized what the Brit said, he released the girl and brushed the back of his neck shyly. "Erm… Sorry 'bout that."

Her face still red with her head ducked as she looked at her feet and replied. "Oh, it's okay… I'm fine now."

"So, Alfred. Who's your new girlfriend?" said another blonde with long and wavy hair as his blue eyes locked at the girl seductively.

"Oh my god, Francis! Don't being a pervert here! Beside, she's not mine _'girlfriend'_! It was Iggy!" the American with named Alfred replied to the blonde named Francis.

"Oh, for god sake! I told you not to call me that! It's Arthur! And she is not mine _'girlfriend'_!" shouted the blonde who smacked Alfred on the head.

"_Arthur?"_ she thought as she raised her head.

"Erm… Arthur? Arthur Kirkland?" she called after the man timidly.

"Yes?" responded the blonde as he stopped from smacking the other blonde head again.

"Erm… you're the president of student council, right? I'm the new student. The principal told me to see you."

Arthur stood there looking at the girl confusing before he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! The new student from overseas! You're the Malay girl, right? What was your name? Ar… Er…" he bit his lips and cursed himself for forgetting something important at this time. The girl saw that the Brit man in trouble, she decided to help him.

"Ria. Riana Phing. That's my name." she spoke softly as she held out her hand to the young Brit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. As you know, I'm Arthur Kirkland. This git with glasses is Alfred F. Jones. This frog is Francis Bonnefoy. The Spaniard is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The albino is Gilbert Weilschmidt. Erm… Miss Phing." He introduced them one by one as he took her hand and shook it gently before he heard a small sound. He was suprised to find that the girl in front of him giggled with her hand covered her mouth. Curios with it, he asked her, "Why are laughing? Did I say something wrong?"

Realized that she was caught laughing, she stopped her self from continued to laugh and cleared her throat before she spoke. "N-No… Nothing was wrong. It just that people didn't call me by my last name. That because my last name was my father's name. We don't have any family name. Sorry." She smiled as she finished explained.

Silence occurred before Alfred and Gilbert burst into laughed.

"You just called her father a girl!" Gilbert said as he continued to laugh.

Hearing the teased was meant for him, Arthur quickly released her hand and smacked on the both teenagers head causes the American and the albino to whine in pain.

"Knock it off will you! It just this is the first time I meet with someone like her! Different religion!" he shouted angrily.

"Then, what about Kira and Iz? They almost had the same name!" Alfred replied while softly rubbed at the place where the Brit had hit him.

"_Iz?"_ the girl though as soon as she heard the name.

"Do you mean Iznee Shahirazz?" she said a little loud to gain everyone attention.

All of them now turned to the girl before the American decided to spoke.

"You know that weird boy?"

"Well, he's my cousin…" she answered shortly before they heard another voice.

"Hey, Arthur! The vice principal wanted to see you!" the voice was came from behind the girl and he met with another dark-brown eye but with black silky hair that almost covered his right eye. His skin was slightly tanned and almost as tall as the American with a short sleeves shirt and dark-blue pants with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Huh? What's this?" he said as he eyeing the girl in front of him.

"What's wrong?" another voice was heard behind him and a small boy that almost the same height as her with a gray hair and midnight eyes appeared from behind the teenager back. He turned to looked at the girl in front of them before he recognized who it was.

"Oh, Ra… I mean Ria. You're here." as he slowly walked toward the girl that smiled as the boy called out her name. The black haired man followed the boy from his back.

"Iz. It's great to see you again." She said but then gasped as the boy suddenly hugged her into a bear hugged. "Em… I think you can let me go, now. I'm cannot breathe."

"Oh, sorry." He replied as he released her. "So, where do you live? Which dorm?"

"Erm… I also don't know. That's why I asked the student council ab-"

"With us…" the dark haired man said.

"WHAT?" all of them shouted.

"Eh?" all she could reply confused at the teenager word.

"What do you mean, Kira?" asked Arthur as he walked closer to the teenager named Kira. "With us? Why? What's wrong with the other dorms?"

Kira sighed as he continued to explain. "It's the vice principal ordered. He said that she had to live with us since the other dorms doesn't have any enough room. Well, unfortunately, we have one empty room and she may use it."

"What? So I have to live with you guys? With a bunch of… BOYS?" she almost faint but Iz caught her wrist before she fell.

"Kesesese… Don't worry! We'll take good care of you since you're a beautiful girl." Said Gilbert as he gave one of his awesome smiled to her.

Riana stood straight as he thanked his cousin and gave a long sighed. "Guess, I don't have any choices, then." They all nodded at her complement.

"Well then, welcome to Hetalia Academy and to your new home, the Blue Rose." Arthur greeted her with a smiled.

She smiled back and replied, "Thank you. "

At Principal office…

A knocked on the door caught Principal Rome attention as he looked at the door and replied, "Come in."

Then, a tall blonde with long hair came in through the door with a file in his hand.

"Oh, Vice Principal! Germania! How's everything doing?" he beamed at the new comer.

Vice Principal sighed as he continued, "Fine. I had done everything that you asked. But why did you put that new student at the form that full of boys instead of other dorms?"

Principal Rome looked up straight into Vice Principal eyes before he turned his chair and looked outside the window where he get a good view of the school garden.

"Not now, Germania. You will know it soon."

* * *

End! At first I though to make this story one shot only but then I decided to make multi-chapters! XD

Uh oh! Here I introduce odd people:

-Iznee Shahirazz (Iz) – Brunei

-Putra Kirana (Kira) – Indonesia

-Riana Phing (Ria) – Malaysia. Oh, like Ria said, we Malay doesn't have any family names. We use _'bin'_ for boy and _'binti' _for girl to seperate our name from our fathers name. So Ria full name was Riana binti Phing. However, most of people with short name rarely using _'bin'_ or _'binti'_. Only when they filled documents or something important, they have to put it.

There you go! What? Gender flips? No, no, no! It doesn't involve gender flips. Malaysia? Well, you will know what happened at the end! This story is based on this comic I read under the same titled. For long I wanted to make it but I cannot decided the character. So, when the request was came, I immediately used that comic to make this story.

That's all! Reviews are accepted! Ciao~


	2. Meet Your Dorm Mates!

"Huh…" Ria sighed as she had finished unpacked her things all evening. She let herself hit the soft mattress of her bed as she rested from the long journey and weird things that had just happened.

However, the most shocking event was happening right now. Her room, somehow, looked very… scary. Why? Because it… was decorated with laces, pink and white mattress, bed, closet, study table, computer and curtains. It was decorated with girls stuff and decoration by the school as if they knew that she would come.

'_It must be that stupid Principal idea. He is not good at keeping some secrets,'_ she thought as she sat on the edge of her bed and stood up to walk toward the window as she hold the pink with white laces curtain.

'_Some taste he got there. Why everything is decorated with pink and white laces? Even the wall was painted pink. Maybe I should talk with him about this.' _She was about to walk to the door but stopped as a knocked was heard from her door. Not to mention a white door.

"A-Ah, yes! J-Just a second," she responded softly as she went to her door and opened it a little just to be careful because she now… you know, at the dorm full of boys. She surprised to find that it was the Principal who stood outside her door.

"P-Principal Rome! W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, I come to check on you! May I come in?" he said as he gave her a big smile. She nodded as she opened the door wider so the Principal able to come in. After that, she closed it with a soft click. Ria turned to find that the Principal already sat on her bed.

"Hmm… This bed is soft then I expect. Maybe I should choose that one instead of this," the Principal said while he did a small hopped on the bed.

'_So, it was your idea!'_ she thought as she took the seat from the study table.

"No need to do that sir. I'm fine if it was a normal room."

"Eh? But this is special for you… They will know if I didn't do this!"

"But they will curios at me then," she beamed back as she gave a sigh. "They… haven't known about this yet, right?"

Principal Rome stopped hopped as he gave her a serious looked. "No… Your secret is still safe. Even the vice principal didn't know about it," he said as he gave her a warm smiled.

She smiled back and gave a nodded. Then, a knocked on the door had interrupted their conversation.

"Y-Yes. Who it is?" she asked the person at the door not dared to move from her seat.

"It's me, Arthur. I'm here to make sure that the Principal did not rape you."

Before she could get to the door, the Principal had first stormed to the door and opened it, revealed a young Brit man with golden hair and emerald eyes.

"Don't worry, she still in one piece. Look!" he said with a smile and opened the door wider so the Brit could see her. She waved at him and he smiled back at her. He then turned face to face to the principal and spoke, "Sir, why you place her here instead of other Rose?"

"Huh? Why the other dorms already full."

"You lied! I know you lied about the other Rose being full. I went to talk with the Pink Rose leader and she said there's one girl who doesn't have room mate and she can stay there."

Suddenly, Principal Rome tapped both the Brit shoulders and darkly he said, "You want to know the reason?" Afraid at the Principal, Arthur slowly nodded his head.

The Principal lifted his head a little and smiled, "That because I want you guys to learn more about girls since The Blue Rose is the only dorms that doesn't have any girls."

"Hah?" all the both of them could say.

"B-But sir, you know that only the chosen one could enter this dorm. Even I had taken about 3 months to become the member of Rose Blue dorm. But she-"

"Yes… I know. That because she smart. When I look at her entering exam, her score excel the past year exam and become the first female to achieve the highest score! Plus she also talented in art and I heard that her parents were the most success businessman and businesswoman. So, she has no problem to be taken to the Blue Rose."

Arthur looked at the Principal as if he didn't believe everything that he said. "Believe me! I didn't lie about that!"

Arthur sighed before went straight to Ria and gripped her wrist. She gasped while being dragged by the Brit outside her room followed by the Principal as he closed the door behind them and walked with his two fellow students.

"W-Wait. Where are you taking me?"

"To the cafeteria. Since it almost dinner time, everyone must had been there already. You will meet with your fellow dorm mates and don't get scare if some of them will annoy, scare, and strange to you. It just… them," he answered while still focused on where they went and kept on dragged her until they were at the dorm cafeteria.

Ria was awed at how big the cafeteria was and also like Arthur said, there were many strange student and all were boys. Arthur finally let her wrist go and shouted to gain everyone attention.

"Hey, guys! Meet your new dorm mate, Riana!" he shouted and every eye locked on her as she slowly raised her hands and waved, "H-Hi… Nice to meet you all…"

Then, a brunette boy ran toward her and screamed, "Ve~ A new student! Hug! Hug! Hug!"

She shrieked and was about to be hugged by the brunette boy but a pair of hand had first hugged the boy.

"Oh, my lovely grandson! I'm glad that you're fine and full of energy!" said the Principal as he hugged his grandson even more tightly.

"G-Grandson?" she said in shocked and looked at the smile Arthur.

Arthur laughed as he explained, "Principal's grandson, Feliciano Vargas and…" he stopped as another brunette that looked the same as the Principal's grandson but his curl is on his right (right?) walked toward them. He had a cute face but it would be nice with out that grumpy attitude.

"Hmm… A new student? And it's a girl?" he said with annoying tone. "Don't worry about his manner. He always liked that. Oh, while this is Feliciano twins, Lovino Vargas. Both of them are from Italy," Arthur continued to explain.

"F-From other country?" she asked with a confused face. Arthur looked at the girl confused face and realized that she hasn't yet knows about it.

"Oh, sorry, I'm didn't explain to you. You see, for some reason, each of us came from different countries. Even our class was divided into European class, American class, Asian class, Oceania class, and African class. It's like we represent our own country. I'm from United Kingdom but they always called me England."

"Oh… I see…" she said as she turned back to the principal. _'He hasn't told me this before but why?'_

The Principal (finally) let go off his grandson and went to hug the other one, Lovino but he refused and shouted at him cause him to miserable at the corner of the cafeteria.

"Ve~ Nii-chan. It's not nice you did that to Roma-jiichan," Feliciano said while tried to comfort his grandfather.

"Whatever. Doesn't he have work to do instead of doing something stupid and waste his time?" Lovino words like a venom to the Principal as he stood up and went out of the cafeteria.

"Alright, I understood… Well, I have to go…"

"Ah, s-sir… Wait…" Ria said stopping the older man pace and he turned to look at the petite girl. "I still don't understand about the dorm thing."

Softly Rome patted her head and smiled, "Don't worry. Arthur will tell you everything you need to know." Then, he turned again and walked away until his shadow faded into the hallway along with his footsteps.

She turned to Arthur who had already gripped her wrist and pulled her toward one of the cafeteria table that was sat by the boys that she met earlier. He settled her at the middle of him and Alfred. Then, all the dorm residents went to surround them even the refused one that being forced by their friends.

Arthur started the talk.

"Well, you see, the school have four dorms; Blue Rose, Pink Rose, White Rose and Red Rose. All the girls and boys in the dorm mix but not their room mates. However, for some reason, before you came, Blue Rose became the only boy's dorm."

"Hmm… Oh, you said that each of us came from different country, right?" Ria asked and a got a nodded as the answer. "Well, can you tell me where each of you came?"

One by one they introduced themselves to her.

"Oh, so many countries… "

"Actually there are many more from other dorm. You will know them tomorrow at your first day of school."

"Okay…" she said and gave them a smile.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Every week we will change group for each duties. There are four duties; cooking, cleaning the dorm, do the laundry and washes the dishes. There are fives groups of us; four on the duty and only one off. I thought that it's better if you in Yao's group since you might be comfortable with your classmates and Asian friend, "Arthur said as he wrote something on the piece of paper.

"Yes… That would be nice…"

"Then, let's eat dinner! I'm hungry! Yao! Done already?" Alfred shouted toward the kitchen. Then, a small Chinese man head popped from the door with a grumpy face. "Aiyah! Don't shout, aru! It's almost ready, fatty!"

Alfred gave out a loud groaned while Ria laughed at him. Soon, everyone joined her to laugh at Alfred and made him mad even more…

'_They are so nice… Maybe I will like my time at here…' _she thought.

* * *

End of chapter 2! Huh! It took long enough! You know, at first I thought that maybe I should delete this story and made a new one but after the requester said that she love it, I decided to continue! And thanks for the review! Oh, all story from Malaysia POV. And maybe from Indo-tan also…

Oh yeah! I got question. Do you think that I should made Indo-tan a tsundere character? Anyway, what a 'tsundere character'?

That's all! Reviews are pleasant! Ciao~


	3. Meet You Classmates! Asian Class One!

The sun had risen from the sky. The birds flew out of their nest to find their foods. They sky turned from dark blue, to sky blue. It was another day for the Hetalia Academy. All the student had awaken from their long slumber in peace and quiet but as for this dorm…

"Wuah! It's not here! Not here! Not here!"

"Alfred! Could you keep down there in there!" shouted a voice in front of one of the dorm door room.

"But Iggy…" as the blond opened the door to reveal another blond with emerald eyes and "My jacket! It's not here!"

"What's going on?" they turned to face the new voice and met with a sleepy Malay boy as he rub his eye with an Indonesian boy stood beside him with a cup of tea in his hand. "Oh, Izz. Kira. You're early…"

"Why are you yelling in the early morning, hamburger freak?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth, Kira! I lost my favourite jacket! I cannot go to school with out it!" said the American as he continued to search for his bomber jacket.

Kira sighed as he turned around and walked to where he came from. "Suit yourself…"

"Umm… Excuse me…" came a soft voice causes the Indonesian to stop and looked in front of him to find a Malay girl in black sailor top with a blue ribbon and gold accent complete with a match dark skirt, knee-length. She wore a pair of black Mary-Jane shoes and long black socks. Her hair was tied in small pony tail with a blue ribbon.

"Oh, Ria! What are you doing here?" Izz questioned his cousin.

She looked at her feet and faced back at them with slightly pink cheeks. "I-I came here to see Alfred…"

"Yes?" said the American as he walked closer to the girl.

She then held out her arm as she lifted something that maybe belonged to the American. Alfred looked at it with puzzled before he recognized the thing in her arm. "T-That…"

"Yes… Y-Your jacket…"

"How did you…"

"I found it on the couch yesterday. The arm was almost torn but I had sewed it f-for… you…" she said as her voice became lower and lower. The American took it with a blushed as he wore it and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er… Thanks… I think…"

"Oh… You're welcome…" she replied as she ducked her head lowered but suddenly a hand had tapped her shoulder.

"Ria~" sang the voice and get a squeaked from the surprised girl. But before she could respond, three knuckled past her and hit the intruder face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU WINE PERVERT!" shouted three voice and Ria shocked to find that it was Alfred, Arthur and Izz. She turned to find that it was Francis on the floor. She looked horror as she shouted, "Francis!"

* * *

"Don't worry. It's not bad at all…" said a voice followed a weak laugh.

"This wouldn't happen if you appear normal way, freak…" beamed Kira as he took a sipped of his tea.

"Oh, cannot _mon amie_. That was the normal way for me to appear. Oww…" Francis hissed in pain as Ria treated his faces.

"Stop moving too much. I couldn't treat you if you move."

"Well, _Cher_. What about if you give me other 'treat', then I would-"

"Don't even think about it, frog!" said a Brit as he elbowed the French man head from behind.

Francis laughed as he turned to his shoulder. "_Angleterre_, are you jealous?" he teased as he gave him his charming smile and looked. But all he got was a slapped on his face from the madly blushed Brit.

"Idiot!" he shouted as he left the room.

"Hey, Kira…"

"Hmm…?"

"Do they always like this?"

"You mean Francis and Arthur?" he asked and got a nodded from the girl. He sighed as he put his cup on one table in the dorm study room. "Sometimes…"

"It must be hard…"

"Not actually."

"Oh, Ria," finally the French man woke as he recovered from dazed in short period and gained both attention. "Why are you not wearing the common school uniform? Why are you wearing the Asian one?"

Hearing the question for her, her face became red as she clutched her skirt in her delicate hand. "B-Because… it was too short…"

"_Pardonner moi_?"

"The skirt… It was too short… I asked the principal if there was the long one but he said none. So… I wear this instead. Plus, I'm also an Asian…" she answered as her eyes looked at certain place to avoid both eyes to meet with hers. Suddenly, the door swung opened, revealed a young boy wearing the school uniform the same as Kira and Francis. He was wearing a white shirt and blue ribbon complete with a creamy vest and sky blue blazer. He wore dark blue plaid pants and dark brown shoes. But his hair seemed messy. The boy walked toward Ria and, "Come, let's go! We'll be late for your first day!"

Ria smiled as she pulled out a small brush from her pocket and twisted Iz around. Softly, she brushed his messy hair. "Izz… You should look at the mirror first before you went to school."

Izz faces turned bright red from embarrassment. "Y-You're right… Sorry…" he said as he allowed his cousin to brush his hair. Francis sighed and noticed that Kira eyes never leaved the girl. A smirked formed at his lips as he stood up and went to the door. Ria looked up and stopped him.

"Francis? Are you going to school?"

"Yes, _Cher_. See you again…" he said as he let the door so the youngster could go out later. Kira stood as he took his bag under his armpit and turned to the two. "We should go now…"

"Right…" both of them nodded as the entire three of them walked to their school building. Well, it's not far from their dorm. Only 20-15 minutes walked and there they are. Ria was awed and shocked how big the school buildings were. It was looked like an old European mixed with some Eastern buildings. Then, he noticed something else. Arthur was stood in front of the main door watched every student that went in through it.

Then, he noticed her and waved at her. She waved back shyly and the three of them proceed to walk to him.

"Hello. I see… You made in time," asked the Brit.

Ria nodded as she answered, "Y-yes…"

Arthur sighed and smiled at her. "Well, I'm pretty busy and perhaps these two can bring you to your home room teacher."

She nodded as the three of them walked along through the gate and hallway. She met with different kind of people almost from all around the world. It's like you walked around the world in one day. As soon as they arrived at the teacher lounge, Kira opened the door and lead her to their home room teacher, Miss Ling.

"Teacher, here she is," he called and got the teacher's attention. The woman looked at the girl behind him and nodded.

"Good. You're here… Well, I still have some work. Maybe Kirana could show you the way," she said as she pushed her glasses upward. Once again, Kira sighed and nodded. He then leaded them out of the lounge and to their classroom.

Along the way, they suddenly bumped with a little boy who was picked up his book that fell on the floor. Pity with him, Ria immediately ran toward him and helped him picked up the book. The boy was surprised at first but continued what he was currently doing. After everything done, he took the book from her hand.

"T-Thank you…" he said with a shook voice and Ria was puzzled with his attitude. Izz and Kira approached her.

"Why are you shaking?" she asked. Before the boy could answer, a voice was ringed along the hallway.

"Raivis! Raivis! Where are you?" they all looked at the back of the boy where the voice came from and found that it's belong to a glasses blond with a green eye brunette and a tall ash blond and purplish eye. The boy turned and waved weakly. The three newcomers approached them. The tall one was the first to notice the three Asian and smiled at them.

"Kira… Long times no see, da?" he said in a heavy accent.

"Yeah… Me too, Ivan…" Kira said with a low and hidden threat tone. All the people present there only watched those two quietly afraid of getting into any cold fight. Those two continued to give each other death glared until Ivan noticed the present of a girl behind Kira.

"Who is this? A new student, da?" he asked as he eyeing the girl with a smiled while the girl gave a small squeaked and tried to form a smiled but it turned out to be a frightened smile.

"Oh, that's reminding me. We need to get to the class. Come on…" he said as he pulled the girl by the wrist. As they passed through the small boy, Ria gave him a small waved and followed Kira from behind with Izz.

Meanwhile, the four of them watched as the three of them disappeared along the hallway. "Interesting… I think that girl had something to do with him, da…" Ivan said as he gave an enormous chuckled that echoed the hallway.

"Sorry to interrupt but whom are they?" Ria asked as soon as they were out of their sight.

"The tall one was Ivan Braginski; the little one that you helped was Raivis Galante, the glasses one was Eduard Von Bock and the brunette was Toris Lorinaitis. All of them were from European class. But Ivan was a senior, Eduard and Toris were sophomores, and Raivis was freshman. Whatever you do, stay away from the Russian, Ivan! He's dangerous!" he warned and got a nodded from her.

"Don't worry, Ria. I'll protect you!" Izz said and Ria just smiled. That hit her head. "I'm still confused about the school system… Care to tell me?"

Izz looked at Kira with his puppy eyes and Kira gave out a sighed as he gave up. "Okay… You know we have five classes, right? And we have three years to spend here. They divided us according to our country from and year. You can recognize them by their ribbon or neck tie colour. Every year they changed. This year, freshmen colour was blue. Second year, sophomore was red and third year, senior was green. But all this three years we will continued on using the same colour. Example, if we came here with blue neck tie or ribbon, then for the next three years, we still used the same colour. Got it?" Ria nodded to show that she understood.

"Here we are!" announced the Indonesian boy as they stopped in front of a door. Ria looked up and saw the sign 'Asian-1'. Kira slide the door and a small knife flew out stabbed the poor wall. Ria turned in horror. Yup! It was definitely a knife was small in size.

Then, a yelled could be heard. "You! Stay away from me!"

"Alright! Alright! Geez! You don't have to throw a knife!"

Kira sighed as he walked inside. "Did you guys fight again, Fuad? Khaled?" he asked in a monotone.

As soon as they heard their names were called, both of them turned to Kira. "He started first!"

"Hey! All I wanted to do was asked about the school work!"

"Okay… Shut up, you two! Look! We have a new student!" Kira said tried to end the mouth war. The entire class residents turned to him with confusion. "New student?"

Kira nodded and Ria walked in. "H-Hi…" She greeted with a small waved.

"Oh, hello!" said a Chinese girl that wore the same uniform as her. "You must be Ria…" she asked and Ria was shocked with it.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"I told her…" they all turned to the voice and met with a blank expression of a Chinese boy. "Oh! Kaoru…"

"_Ohayo_, Ria-chan," said a Japanese man beside Kaoru. "Kiku," Ria said again with shocked.

"Oh, you knew both of them?" the girl asked again and Ria looked at her with a nervous looked. Should she told her the truth?

"Em…-"

"Yes… They met when she was arrived here…" Kira interrupted her. The Chinese girl just nodded.

"Well, Welcome to Hetalia Academy! My name is Wang Mei Ling. You can call me Mei but Wan-chan also can since that what people started to call me. Come!" she introduced her self and pulled Ria to the sit next to window behind Kiku.

"The one that throw knife was Fuad. And the one that arguing with him was Khaled," she said as they looked at them who seemed to argue again with Izz in the middle.

"The girl beside Fuad was Fidda and the boy was Firdaus. They twins," and she noticed they were twins beside him.

"Meanwhile the short boy beside Khaled was Cid and the tall with tanned skin was Sepehr," she said again and pointed at the two boys beside him.

"Okay! The person who sits behind you is Sharma Kiran and beside her was Nadira," Ria turned behind and smiled at both girls who smiled back at her.

"See that sleepy boy? His name is Heracles. The quiet boy is Gupta and the masked one Sadiq."

"Those two are alright… But get away from Sadiq. He's a perv. Anyway, how did he get in? Heracles was a sophomore and Sadiq was a senior," Kira suddenly appeared behind Mei.

Mei looked at him with surprised. "W-When did you get here?"

Kira sighed and continued, "The dark skinned boy is Emir and at his right was Zaahir and his left was Jinan."

Then, Mei took over. "That almost Chinese look girl is Lan and with her is Dao, the little one. The tall girl is Sein and the male one is Sovann."

After that, Kira turned causes Mei to growl. "In front of Sadiq is Anjum. With him are Asiah and Asad."

Mei took turned again, "Those two girls near Fidda were Laiqa and Adrika!"

Then, a boy went near them. "Oh, this is my brother, Netro. You may call him Net," Kira said as the boy near him and he wrapped his arm around the short boy shoulder. "Hello…" the boy with tanned skin and dark hair but shorter than his brother.

Ria raised her eyes brow and asked, "Are you two twin? Because you two in the same grade…"

Kira looked at her with his usual expression while Kira brother, Net, rubbed his back neck. "W-Well, you see, I'm skipping grade… 2 years…" Ria made an 'O' sound as she nodded. Then, the door was slide brutally and revealed four figures. But the one of the female figures seemed to carry the other two figures under her both armpit and the two of them seemed panting hard.

Kira turned and immediately recognized who it was. "Oh, Oyun. What's bringing you here?" he asked.

"T… This…" said the girl named 'Oyun' as she put the two figures to the floor. "If it weren't for the twins, Yao and I wouldn't be like this!" she shouted.

The Koreans with the short hair smiled cheerfully at her. "But you were strong, Oyun!"

"Whatever! Yao and I need to get class," but she stopped as she looked at the back. She then proceeded to the back and pulled the Turkish and Greek out of the class by their collar. "You two weren't supposed to be here! Let's get to the second floor!"

The Greek continued to sleep while the Turkish continued to free from the girl strong gripped. "H-hey! Let go first! I can walk my self!" and everything quiet until their footsteps and yelled faded beyond the hall.

Ria looked at Kira and Kira looked back at her. "That's Oyunbileg. She's like our guardian. More or less… It's depending on what you think of her…"

"Oh! A new student?" they turned and met a Korean girl with long hair that was tied into a twins pigtails. Ria titled her head in puzzled and as if reading her mind, the girl straightened her self.

"Sorry for the… weird introduction earlier… My name is Im Yong Hyun and that…" she said as she pointed to the Korean boy earlier that now tried to grope Kiku's breast from behind. "Is my twin brother, Im Yoo Song…" Ria just nodded.

And the girl continued, "And we are your classmates for the rest of three years you here. It's nice to meet you," and a smiled form on her lips. So were the others that gathering around her.

'_This school wasn't bad. Maybe I would like my time here… Although,' _she thought as she looked at them all. They were currently busied with something.

'_Maybe I should take my time here…'_

* * *

Finally! Sorry for the lateness… I have some problem searching for their human names and yeah! So many OC in here! Here the list if you want to know who in it. In the () is their names means and F is for Female and M is for Male:

-Hong Kong – Wang 'Kaoru' Hong Lee (Same…)

-Taiwan – Wang 'WanWan' Mei Ling (Er… I can't think of other names…)

-North Korea (F) – Im Yong Hyun (Courage and wise)

-Singapore (F) – Jiao Lan Qiuyue (Dainty Orchid Autumn Moon)

-Laos (M) – Kaew Kham Dao (Precious Golden Star)

-Myanmar/Burma (F) – Sein Nanda Myine (Diamond River Forest)

-Cambodia (M) – Sovann (Like Gold) Lai Chea

- East Timor (M) – Putra Netro (Son of the Vision)

-Bangladesh (M) – Emir Rashad (Prince of Wisdom)

-Bhutan (M) - Zaahir Fairuz (Shining Turquoise)

-India (F) – Sharma Kiran

-Iran (F) – Fidda Badriyyah (Silver Full Moon)

-Iraq (M) – Firdaus Aaftab (Heaven Sun)

-Israel (M) – Haidar Fuad (Lion Heart)

-Jordan (M) – Ashura Cid (Tenth Lord)

-Kuwait (M) – Jinan Talal (Garden of the dew)

-Maldives (F) – Laiqa Alya (Elegant Sky)

-Nepal (F) – Adrika Tarannum (Celestial Melody)

-Pakistan (M) – Khaled Zuhayr (Eternal Flower)

-Sri Lanka (F) – Nadira Zahra (Rare Shining Flower)

-Afghanistan (M) – Sepehr Morad (Sky Wish)

-Macau (M) – Asad Hashim (Lion Guardian)

-Northern Cyprus (M) – Anjum Ghayth (The Star Shower)

-Syria (F) – Asiah (The East Star)

-Mongolia (F) – Oyunbileg (Gift of Wisdom)

Yes! Egypt, Greece and Turkey were Asian. And Papua New Guinea was an Oceania, so he in Oceania class… Sorry… And the one that haven't been mentioned yet, Vietnam, Thailand, and Philippines because they were seniors the same as Mongolia and China. But they also play some roles and also the whole Asian class one. The freshmen. That's why I gave them human names…

That's all! All reviews are accepted and your reviews make me happy… Ciao~…


End file.
